


When Planets Collide

by FennyBoi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acid Rain(RWBY), Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Post Volume 3, Seamonkeys(alluded to), Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: "I want to write a fanfiction but I'm not sure who I should use. Mercury or Neptune."Friend: How about both?Me: :)Actual Summary:Neptune knew that he shouldn't have left the safety of the camp. That he was in no shape to fight whatever might be out there. Still he went and ran into an unexpected foe.Note this is kind of a dark story but all smutty or really graphic scenes will be warned about ahead of time. So if you don't like that you can skip it easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Just some violence in this one nothing to bad.... I don't think.

Neptune felt numb as he walked into the carrier with the other huntsman and huntresses. Leaning against the wall he looked around worriedly unable to see the rest of his team yet and that caused him a bit of alarm. Finally though he saw the familiar flash of green as he spotted Sage near Yatsuhashi as they both helped out Velvet who seemed to have been hurt at some point in the fight. That was one out of three so eyes searching around a bit more he hoped to see the familiar flash of red or blonde which would reveal the rest of his team. 

"Neptune?" A strained voice said behind him causing Neptune to let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sun walk in. The monkey faunus looked troubled as his gaze moved past him and back outside where the doors were starting to close as the ship prepared to lift off. His tail flicked agitately as he walked over and leaned against Neptune. A chaste touch which came from a need of comfort that Neptune easily obliged. Wrapping his arm around his leader he let out a soft sigh blue eyes scanning the group before letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Scarlet finally. 

With all of the team in check he finally relaxed and simply leaned against his best friend for the rest of the ride. Once they landed medical staff immediately rushed over to take those severely hurt while the rest were ushered away. Sun had left to find Blake at this point so Neptune was on his own as he walked through the camp. However he suddenly stopped when he saw something at the corner of his eyes. A flash of silver within the trees. Eyes narrowing his hand moved to his weapon as he started to head towards the treeline. He had just broke the treeline when his huntsman training kicked in just in time to avoid a well placed kick aimed at his chest. It had enough force to knock him back however and connecting with a tree he twisted his body as he drew his trident flipping off of the wall and landing in a half crouch. 

He lifted his weapon just in time to avoid another attack and this time he had enough time to swipe back his own anger and frustration aiding to the hit as he activated the sparks. He heard a huff of pain before his assailant jumped back a bit. Hyped on adrenaline Neptune followed leaping into the air as he aimed a well placed strike only to miss as he was suddenly kicked hard in the spine causing him to fall forward. "Ow." He muttered attempting to turn around when he was suddenly pushed down a hard force on top of him as it forced the breath out of him. His grip tightened on his weapon as he went to swing it only to let out another cry of pain as his attacker kicked it away.

"Just stay down." A voice muttered above him as a foot leveled at his neck cutting off his air as he gasped his grip coming up to latch onto the fabric of the others pant leg. Despite his slowly blurring vision he recognized the shape above him causing him to blink in confusion. 

Mercury. One of the Haven students. What was he doing? As soon as that question crossed his mind the intellectual figured it out. "It was you?" He gasped out cursing himself for not seeing it. And he had the audacity to call himself a junior detective. 

"Well look who figured it out." Mercury muttered his eyes unreadable as he considered something. He looked annoyed and had a murderous glint to his eyes as he increased the pressure on the bluenettes neck. "Too bad you won't live to tell anyone about it." He said his grip shifting slightly but enough for Neptune as taking a risky move he applied all his force to lunge forward despite the pain that would follow. As expected it was excruciating but it did enough to push Mercury off and stumbling back Neptune took a gasp of air as he scrambled back leaning against a tree as he tried to fight the dizziness that was overcoming him. He couldn't collapse, to do so would mean death for sure. 

Coughing he tasted blood as he looked back up at Mercury. To his surprise the male was just standing there with an amused expression on his face as if he found Neptunes pain to be the funniest thing in the world. Despite the obvious anger that actually managed to piss him off as the tanned male glared at him. "What? What's so fucking funny?" He said but it came out as a gasping wheeze as he had to look away at that shifting to avoid the overwhelming pain the action of talking caused. He couldn't see his weapon and considering he didn't know his semblance yet that meant that he was -officially- screwed. His heart clenched at this realization as he turned to look up at the male again. He gasped and shifted so his back was completely against the tree shocked to find Mercury right in front of him.

Hands grasped his neck causing him to cry out again as tears pricked at his eyes his hands coming to grip at the others sleeves. Dark eyes looked down at him almost curiously as he watched the pain reflect in the huntsman in trainings eyes. "You have a pretty voice let me here it again." He said before pushing him hard against the tree again causing him to cry out even louder his vision swimming as he gasped. 

"Please..." Neptune started without even meaning too. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted this to end. Why did he even come out here? He wasn't the best huntsman by far and he knew this. What made him think he could fight whatever was in the bushes. Especially alone. 

"Please what?" The sardonic voice asked grip loosening a little. 

"Please... please don't kill me." Neptune pleaded whimpering as his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. 

Suddenly the grip lessened till Neptune was dropped landing hard on his ass as he let out a sob. Hands moved to latch onto his legs as he was suddenly pulled forward a different look in Mercury's eyes as he looked down at the snivelling mess. "Hurt you that bad pretty boy?" He teased but it lacked its usual bite. No this one almost seemed curious as his grip tightened on him almost exploring. His hand trailing down to the hem off his shirt as he suddenly felt the others chest. 

Neptune shivered at the first touch but upon the first touch of skin on skin he attempted to push away from him. In a flurry of movement however he was suddenly pinned down onto his back with Mercury crawling on top of him. Feeling a blade against his throat he froze again as he watched the others unmoving eyes. "I have to say you are easy on the eyes. You are even cuter when you're afraid." He said lips moving down as his lips kissed his neck softly. Barely felt through the searing pain. 

"C.. cute.. what?" Neptune stuttered out only to stop as Mercury bit hard into his shoulder enough to draw blood. He would have screamed if the grey haired male hadn't used his hand to muzzle him. He felt the coolness of his blood along his shoulder as he shivered. Closing his eyes tight afraid of what he would see if he opened them. He felt Mercury's tongue lick along the wound sending a stinging sensation that worked to numb the wound. 

Finally it slowed and the mouth was pulled away. Neptune didn't dare look though. Didn't dare even move afraid of death but also prepared for the blow he had been expecting since the beginning. Instead his eyes shot open when he felt soft wet lips lock with his own drawing his attention and bringing him back into awareness. A tongue prodded at his own mouth and without even thinking he allowed entry tasting the sweet salty tang of his own blood mixed with Mercurys unique taste. Tilting his head slightly he started to kiss back only to gasp as the male pulled away. 

For his part Mercury looked almost scared which was an expression Neptune never expected to see on his face. He was still above the male but it seemed less threatening this time almost like he was uncertain, confused. "Why. Why did you kiss back?" Mercury asked making Neptune aware of what he just did. He just kissed his assailant, the one that was trying to kill him. What the hell was wrong with him!

Suddenly however Mercury stood grabbing Neptune roughly and lifting him up. "You scream or say anything and I will kill you." He said before jerking Neptune forward leading him deeper into the woods and away from the camp. His eyes stony and locked forward as he walked. 

Neptune managed one last glance at the camp thoughts of his team flittering in his mind before just like that they disappeared over the horizon. 

Sometime through the walk Neptune ended up collapsing due to stress and blood loss causing Mercury to stop as he looked down at the male. What was he doing? He wondered leaning down and turning him over inspecting the male for what seemed like the tenth time this night. He should have just killed him like he was planning too but his sadistic side took over when the other reacted as he did.

Then something else.

It was probably a year since Mercury realized that he was in fact Gay. The only other one that knew was Emerald although she didn't care in the slightest. Plus despite the fact that he found males hot. Mercury rarely acted on it especially due to the mission. Although this Huntsman. Neptune had not only broken his less then affectionate resolve but also had taken his first kiss. He felt something. He wanted him. He wanted to see him beg beneath him like he was begging for his life just moments before. He wanted to taste him again. His blood, sweat, taste. 

He wanted it all. 

Emerald was with Cinder as they prepared to go back to Salem. Mercury wasn't expected back till then and he decided to use this time. After all he deserved a break for a job well done.

Running a hand through the blue hair he hummed to himself as he considered what to do. He had to figure out what these urges meant and considering he had the source of them beneath his hand. Neptune.


	2. Changing Rotations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune finds himself trapped in whatever place Mercury trapped him in. As the days go on he slowly feels himself giving into his own depression.
> 
> Warning: There is a scene at the end. You can kind of tell when it comes up. So just avoid it if you aren't into it. I'm leaving it vague but just know it is there.

It had been about three days since Neptune found himself in.... whatever this place was. It appeared to be underground and besides his classroom sized room and the small bathroom attached it didn't have much. Although he figured he shouldn't expect much when he was a prisoner of sorts. Although he found these time of silence worse then when Mercury was there. Even though Mercury upset him. After the initial incident he hadn't even so much of touched Neptune unless to rechange his bandages. 

Which caused him to wonder why Mercury was doing this. Why keep him alive. He had a feeling it wasn't for the males employer. Although apart of him was afraid that someone might have learned about 'it'. His one secret. He couldn't let people know. He couldn't hurt anyone again. He figured it wasn't that though especially with the way Mercury looked at him. A lustful look but he never acted. At least not yet. 

After all he already marked him. Looking down at his shoulder he saw the scab from the bite mark the man had given him. It would scar for certain and was still tender to the touch. Neptune was thankful that there wasn't any mirrors in his makeshift cell although he did wonder how he looked at this point. His hair was laid more flat due to the loss of his product and looked as unkept as he felt. 

His clothes were in need of a wash but he didn't feel safe enough to ask. After all what would he wear without them. His goggles had slowly become his most prized possession within the room and even when sleeping he had them gripped tightly in his hands. He wondered if his team was looking for him. Did they notice his absence?

Sun was going after Blake perhaps he didn't even know. Scarlet was never that observant and Sage most likely would want to search for his family. It made Neptune feel alone with himself slowly believing that he would just die here. Tears started to fall as his knees came up to his chest his head resting upon them as he gave into his despair again. 

He was interrupted however when he heard the familiar clink of the door being opened. He wasn't even surprised when Mercury walked in. Wearing his usual armour and jacket as his eyes scanned the room finding Neptune and locking with his eyes. Neptune gave him a glare before looking down not wanting to humour him today. 

"You didn't eat."

"Wasn't hungry." Neptune muttered back his voice less scratchy due to the medicine and care. He heard a growl from Mercury who was clearly upset at his answer. Neptune didn't care however. If he was trapped here he at least wouldn't make it easy. Apart of him wanted to push the other just so this could be over with and he wouldn't have to suffer. Although the other and larger half wanted to live so would always attempt to diffuse the situation. "Did you want something?" He asked looking back up at Mercury before flinching when the male had kicked the tray causing the untouched food to go flying. His eyes turned to lock on Neptunes before he let out a breath of air. 

"Show me your neck." A familiar order when Neptune obliged as he tilted his head back ignoring the sharp pain as Mercury stepped forward. His blue eyes never left the males as he worked running a hand over the others neck and then bite as he worked to dress his wounds. This was different however. Usually Neptune looked away becoming numb to the touch but today he just accepted it keeping his eyes on the other. 

Mercury noticed as his hands slowed before finally they both were still. Watching each other. Each with their own unanswered questions. "Why am I here?" Neptune said breaking the silence that had befallen them. Mercury didn't answer and simply stood heading towards the door. He couldn't answer and it had become difficult to even be in the same room with him at that point. Once the door shut behind Mercury, Neptune let out a sigh looking down at himself and lightly running his fingers along the trail that Mercury had made on his neck. 

Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt the rise of a panic attack once more. He hated being here. He missed his team. His friends. He wanted to laugh. To joke. All because of Mercury and his team however that had all been taken away. He had taken everything from Neptune. 

And Mercury knew it.

\------------ Time Break----------

Neptune finally couldn't hold out from the hunger and on the fifth day he finally ate despite the food tasting bland. He had fallen into a depressive state although his wounds were pretty well healed. Whimpering softly to himself he didn't even blink when the door opened revealing Mercury once more. He looked upset and glancing up at him he saw blood from his arm. Surprised he stood up, "What happened?" He asked.

"Beowulf. Caught me off guard." Came Mercury's huffed out Reply. It sounded fake like he was lying but Neptune didn't press. After all why should he care. 

"Oh." He said quietly sitting back down and looking at his food. Sighing he pushed it away from himself before reaching up and playing with his goggles.

"You should have a shower. It's there for you. You know." Mercury said. Neptune shrugged. 

"Could get you a change of clothes too so you don't like like a bloody mess." He suggested. Again another shrug. He heard the growl but didn't react as Mercury moved towards him. "I'm not joking. Either get clean or I will clean you myself." He said sternly trying to get the other boy to look at him but failing. "Did you he-"

"FUCK OFF!" Neptune cried trying to push the other away but only succeeding in making him angry as Mercury reacted quickly pushing the other male down before crawling on top of him. Neptune immediately froze his fear coming back as he looked up at the angry grey of the silver haired male. He couldn't help the tears as he just screamed unable to hold it in as he struggled. Mercury managed to pin his one arm and soon the others metallic leg brushed between his legs in attempts to keep his lower body secure. Instead of stopping him Mercury just let the male cry and scream himself into silence as Neptune fell back exhausted. 

"You done?" Mercury asked. Neptune just nodded still upset but there was nothing left for him. Being pulled into an embrace he flinched as he was pulled against Mercury's chest. He could hear the soft hammering of the others heart being lulled by its familiar bass. At this moment he was reminded of Sun. 

Out of all his team he missed the Faunus the most. He always knew when Neptune was upset and always went out of his way so that they could hang out together. He would hold Neptune like this when he was upset. He always felt warmed by his touch despite knowing that the other male would never return his feelings. He had a crush on Sun for a long time although his teammate was clueless and Neptune was thankful. That was until now.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt himself getting lifted up. His hands came to wrap around Mercurys neck in attempts to steady himself. He felt himself he carried till he was set down on a cool seat. The bathroom. He looked over at the surprisingly large bath as Mercury walked over turning the water on and checking its temperature. Neptunes eyes widened in fear as he saw the water causing him to look away quickly. 

What was Mercury going to do? 

"Strip or I'll do it for you." His gruff voice said answering Neptunes question in its own way. Neptune didn't move. 

Once the water was done Mercury turned looking over at the other boy and letting out a sigh as he came to a realization. Walking over he reached out hands falling on Neptunes jacket as he started to unzip it. Just be reflex Neptunes hand came up locking with Mercury his heart pounding. There was a pause before Mercury just moved his hand aside and finished unzipping the jacket his hands working to shed it off of Neptune with it falling softly to the ground. 

Neptune kept his eyes on the other. Transfixed in a strange awe as he felt his tie be pulled away landing in the same pile as the jacket. He was usually very conservative with himself. Especially compared to his exposed team. Neptune had a good body but he had always been self-cautious. He had never been undressed before though and with each clothing lost he felt a shiver go through him. 

Mercury was now working on the buttons of his white shirt slowly revealing his chest to the cool underground air. He could feel the pale males hands dust lightly almost touching his skin as he removed each button. Neptune didn't stop him this time although his eyes closed as Mercury reached up pulling the shirt away and tossing it to the ground. 

Perhaps if his eyes were open he would have seen the hand going to rest upon his chest but as it happened it caused him to gasp as Mercury's cool fingers flattened themselves on his chest. Exploring the other males grey eyes glinted curiously as he inspected Neptune. Finally unable to take it Neptune reached out his hand coming to rest on the others. He was gonna pull it away but instead it stayed there with him able to feel his own heartbeat through the evil males fingers. 

Mercury kept that hand secure as his other one started to undo Neptunes belt pulling it free as he worked on the button on the other males pants. Neptune shivered at that this time from something else. Something he didn't want to think about knowing the repercussions that could be caused from it. He hated him. Yet the touch was desired and he couldn't stop the flush that came over him as his pants were pulled down completely. 

His own hand let go of Mercurys as he reached down close to where Mercurys hands were as he started to pull down his boxers. His last shred of clothing. Of comfort. Mercury oddly didn't move and had his eyes on Neptune as the male closed his eyes biting his lip softly. Finally slipping out of it he reopened his eyes, blue meeting grey as Mercury let out a quiet hum his eyes roaming over Neptunes body. Neptune didn't shy away but did feel nervous at the other hungry look. 

He flinched away when Mercury moved a little too quickly but followed obedient as Mercury lead him towards the tub. His breath left his body however as he looked down at the liquid. No, no, no! He thought but it was already too late as he felt himself getting lifted up. His grip tightened against the other male as he slowly lowered him into the water. His eyes squeezing shut as his chest beat a thousand miles a minute. 

"Just focus on me." Mercury suggested which was surprisingly easy as Neptune refused to let him go. If he had to get clean he would have a shower. Not a bath. Never a bath. The pale males hands trailed the water over his body as he shook eyes squeezed shut as he willed his semblance to stay away. He couldn't loose control. He was in control. It was okay.

He urged himself panting his eyes blown wide. He could smell soap being run along his body as Mercury just continued to clean him. Holding him through the panic causing Neptune to move closer. Mercury was his grounding force at this point. What had he said. Focus on him. Focus on Mercury. Focus on the way his hand trailed across his chest slowly washing away the dirt and blood. How it trailed lower across his thighs and spine. A delicate shiver went through him as he found one of his more sensitive spots. A soft moan escaping his lips. A pause. 

Then the cloth returned as he continued to rub and stroke. Cleaning Neptune before finally reaching the hair. "You are gonna have to lean back."

"No." 

"It'll only be a moment."

"No."

A spluttering gasp escaped the blue haired male as without warning Mercury shoved him down hard. Letting out a cry he started to kick as tears started to trail down his face. Mercury seemed transfixed by this reaction as he started to scratch out all the soap out of his hair. Thankfully they were using a 2 in 1 so once that was done he let go of Neptune.

What happened next shocked him though. The minute he was let go he shot forward arms coming to wrap around Mercurys body as he dug his head into the others shoulder. He was shivering dangerously at this point and pulling back the assassin pulled him out of the water listening to his whimpers. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

He didn't get one either and soon he was leading Neptune out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He had forgot to bring him a towel so it was the closest thing he had. Laying him down Neptune still had his death grip on him so Mercury just slid in next to him. The effect was immediate as Neptune moved and nuzzled against him. Fuelled by an unnatural fear and the prospect of warmth. Regardless it caused a spark to ignite in Mercury as his hand came to rest comfortingly on the small of the still naked mans back. The room was silent as the sound of elevated and calm breathing echoed.

Mercury usually wasn't one to be patient and once more he wondered why he hadn't just killed Neptune in the forest. He could have easily done it. He had been trained as an assassin since birth while Neptune was just barely a Huntsman in Training. No but looking at the tears in the dark blue eyes he had found himself stopping. He lusted after him. He knew that. He wanted to take him. Make it so all the boy ever cared about was him. 

Slowly it was working. Neptune was recognizing him as a sign of comfort now. All it took was a bit of water. Fear. Then the kid became putty to him. Mercury grinned at that as he leaned down seeing that Neptune was finally relaxing. His lips were in a small pout his eyes squeezed shut for whatever reason. Mercury would have preferred to see them but instead he leaned down his own lips meeting Neptunes. That did the trick as Dark blue eyes met grey, the others wide in alarm and something else. 

Interest. 

Yes! With that one accidental look it was enough to throw away all of Mercurys self control as he pushed Neptune down, crawling on top of him. "I want you." He said. Voicing his words. His motives his eyes locked on the Huntsman below him. A shiver then a resigned sigh.

"I know." Was all that was said as Mercury leaned down pulling Neptune into a rough kiss his hands trailing across the naked males body. Finding his ticklish spots, scars, anything as he just explored. Pulling away from the kiss he licked away a tear before running a hand through Neptunes unique hair. He flinched at first before he leaned into it the same resigned look on his face. As if he was giving up. Was he giving up? Mercury wondered but his own need for once stopped his analytical mind as he started to pull off the clothes on his upper body. 

He was just working on his pants when he felt a hand against his lower abdomen. Looking down he followed the tanned hand back to the source meeting Neptunes eyes for a moment before returning to his task. He enjoyed the touch and to his delight Neptune continued to explore him with his eyes and hands. It was delicious. It was what he wanted but apart of him wondered why the male was doing this. What fucked up part of Neptune was making him interested in his captor? 

Pants removed his mechanical legs shifted drawing the boys attention. "Guess that's why you use your legs." He said with a small chuckle. He was joking with him? In a time like this? Mercury thought but grinned regardless.

"I have them. Mind as well use them." He replied back leaning down and kissing the mark he had made on Neptune the first time he met him. Neptune shivered as his hands wrapped around the others shoulder. Suddenly Mercury flipped them both although kept his hold on Neptune as he ran a hand through the blue locks. It was natural. That was surprising. 

He was only semi-hard at this point but looking at the male that was draped across him he felt himself harden a bit more. "I want you to use your mouth." He said causing Neptunes eyes to go wide before hesitantly he nodded moving down to Mercurys boxers as he slowly started to remove them. 

Springing free the offending appendage glared mockingly at Neptune. Or at least that was how he felt. He had never done anything like this before but mentally preparing himself he leaned forward before licking across the length. It tasted musty with a tint of salt that made him flinch back for a moment unable to get far due to the hand on his shoulder. Bracing himself once more he decided to just get it over with as he reached out with his hands directing the cock towards his mouth before slowly sucking it in. Mercurys gasp was soon followed by the hand leaving his shoulder and moving into his hair. 

Pulling slightly as he tried to push him down the resulting choke sent shivers of pleasure through his body. Neptune however felt himself begin to panic as he was pushed down. Being careful not to bite the other his eyes squeezed shut as he felt it at the back of his throat. He swallowed against it before attempting to cry out when Black suddenly thrusted forward. His grip tightening on Neptune as he held him there.

Neptune managed to take a deep breath through his nose thankful for having a low to practically no gag reflex before his eyes slammed shut as Mercury started to thrust up into his mouth. Each time forcing him to swallow which made the experience that much more enjoyable to Mercury. "Yes. Yes oh fuck yes." Mercurys voice moaned above him before with one final snap of his hips Neptune felt the sticky hot liquid flow out and into the back of his throat.

Gasping he had to swallow as he attempted to pull away only to be held down hard by Mercury as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Finally the hands loosened just a bit and Neptune pulled away with a start feeling sick to his stomach as he coughed. Gasping for breath not used to the warm feeling now settled in his stomach. Wiping away the spit from his mouth he felt himself by pulled down next to Mercury again. 

The others heartbeat was elevated and the pets he gave to Neptune were affectionate in nature. It made it so much easier for Neptune to fall into the reality he was making himself. That he wasn't a prisoner that he was in love. That this was consensuel. So leaning against his chest he managed to fall asleep with those thoughts. Falling deeper into the madness he was creating for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Neptune no my baby 
> 
> Also me: SUFFER!!!
> 
> Anyway leave your comments if ya want. Also any ideas of how this should end? I'm a loss at that and I'd be willing to here what any readers have in mind.


End file.
